


Open your eyes

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les membres avaient beau essayer de le rassurer, rien ne marchait. Il se trouvait moche, horriblement moche même et c'était inacceptable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open your eyes

 

Immobile devant le miroir, Zitao se contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes, tournant son visage de tous les côtés pour trouver son meilleur angle. Il détestait sa nouvelle coupe et sa nouvelle couleur, ça ne lui allait pas du tout et il avait failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il avait vu le résultat.  
  
Les membres avaient beau essayer de le rassurer, rien ne marchait. Il se trouvait moche, horriblement moche même et c'était inacceptable. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de trouver une parade à son look raté pour conserver son image sexy et ténébreuse.  
  
Il s'était pris plusieurs fois en photo sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables mais il n'était toujours pas satisfait. Il allait devoir se tenir d'une certaine façon pendant toute la promotion pour avoir l'air cool et rien que de penser à cette alternative l'épuisait d'avance.  
  
Pourtant fraichement sorti de la douche et encore en serviette, son humeur se détériorait de minutes en minutes. Quelques coups contre la porte le sortirent de ses pensées et il souffla un faible « c'est ouvert ».

Sehun entra, sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, et lui donna un coup de hanche pour avoir accès à l'évier. Il se rinça la bouche et reposa sa brosse à dent, puis se tourna vers Zitao, haussant un sourcil.  
  
\- Tao, ça fait 40 minutes que tu es devant cette glace. Annonça-t-il, blasé.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution. Répondit-il dans une moue.  
\- Une solution à quoi ? A ta mocheté ? Cherche pas il n'y a pas de solution. C'est irréversible. Commenta-t-il, lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
Zitao était habitué aux remarques désobligeantes et sarcastiques du plus jeune, il savait qu'il ne le pensait pas et que c'était une façon comme une autre pour lui de montrer son affection. Pourtant, même s'il le savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter cette phrase dans sa tête en litanie. Parce que cette fois-ci Sehun avait raison : il était vraiment moche et il n'y pouvait rien.  
  
\- Huang Zitao, tu es et seras toujours moche. C'est ton destin. Accepte-le jeune padawan. Continua-t-il, la mine sérieuse. La seule chose qui te sauvera sera la chirurgie esthétique.  
  
Les yeux de Zitao s'écarquillèrent à ces mots et il se tourna vivement vers Sehun.  
  
\- Tu penses ? S'exclama-t-il.  
  
L'expression du plus jeune se transforma et il afficha un air confus.  
  
\- Quoi ? Fit-il.  
\- La chirurgie esthétique. Tu penses que je devrais en faire ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Mais...non. Je plaisantais Tao ! Répondit Sehun, perplexe.  
  
Cependant Zitao ne l'écoutait plus, perdu dans ses pensées. Etait-ce la solution ? Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, c'était irrespectueux envers ses parents, sans compter que ça allait à l'encontre de ses principes mais...  
  
\- Tao, sérieux, arrête de penser à ça. C'était une blague. Haha. Blague ! Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? S'écria-t-il, commençant à paniquer.  
  
Peut-être était-il allé trop loin cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il. Il avait oublié à quel point Zitao était susceptible lorsque cela concernait son physique et son image. Se mordillant la lèvre, il attrapa le poignet de Zitao pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.  
  
\- Tao, je n'étais pas sérieux ok ? Vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas le genre de blague où tu dis ce que tu penses en faisant genre que c'est une blague alors que c'est sérieux ok ? Bredouilla-t-il. Tu es très bien comme tu es, les autres le pensent aussi, sans parler des fans alors te prends pas la tête.  
  
Le plus âgé soupira et baissa les yeux. Il savait tout ça, pourtant...ses insécurités l'empêchaient de réellement y croire. Sehun le détailla un moment, cherchant son regard avant de se reculer pour fermer la porte de la salle de bain à clé.  
  
Il se colla ensuite contre le dos de Zitao et enroula ses longs bras autour de sa taille au-dessus de sa serviette. Son menton se nicha contre l'épaule du plus âgé et il souffla contre la peau de son cou pour attirer son attention.  
  
\- Tu es très bien comme tu es. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir qu'on te le dise ? Que je te le dise ? Murmura-t-il, le regardant dans les yeux à travers le miroir.  
  
Zitao ne répondit pas et laissa échapper un soupir, s'appuyant de tout son poids contre le torse de Sehun. Celui-ci resserra sa prise sur sa taille pour les maintenir en équilibre et les berça lentement, chantonnant l'air de Moonlight pour l'apaiser.  
  
Lorsque le plus âgé ferma les yeux, il en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre son cou, les faisant glisser sur sa peau au goût fruité – et reconnut le parfum du gel douche qu'ils partageaient. Les mains de Zitao attrapèrent les siennes posées sagement sur son ventre et il pencha légèrement la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à Sehun.  
  
Le plus jeune sourit contre sa peau et continua son petit manège, déposant une myriade de baisers dans le cou et sur son épaule. Il mordilla la jonction entre les deux et Zitao frissonna, laissant échapper un faible gémissement. Sehun sourit de nouveau, fier de lui, puis remonta sa bouche contre l'oreille du plus âgé lui donnant quelques coups de langues, ses dents jouant avec ses piercings.  
  
Zitao grogna sous la sensation et les petits bruits qu'il laissait échapper ne firent qu'exciter Sehun et l'encourager à faire plus. Il dégagea ses mains jusque-là restées sages et caressa le torse de son amant, taquinant ses tétons au passage. Zitao se tendit contre lui et sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il enroulait son bras autour du cou de Sehun pour le rapprocher de lui, mais également pour se tenir à lui et garder son équilibre.  
  
Son amant continua son action, donnant un coup de bassin à Zitao pour plaquer son corps contre l'évier et ainsi l'immobiliser. La main libre du plus âgé attrapa soudainement les cheveux de Sehun et il tourna son visage pour rencontrer ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement une fois que leurs bouches furent en contact.  
  
Aveuglé par son désir, le bassin de Sehun se frotta contre les fesses de son amant, celles-ci toujours emprisonnées par la serviette autour de sa taille. Zitao laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et dénoua sa serviette comme il put, en vain. Celle-ci était coincée entre son corps et l'évier et Sehun dut l'arracher sauvagement pour qu'elle ne les gêne plus. Amusé, Zitao gloussa contre ses lèvres, le son se transformant en gémissement lorsque Sehun suçota sa langue.  
  
Tandis qu'il tentait de se dégager pour se retourner, le plus jeune l'en empêcha, bloquant Zitao contre le meuble et ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la peau de ses hanches pour le maintenir en place.  
  
\- Laisse-moi faire. Souffla-t-il, son ton ne laissant aucune possibilité à Zitao de protester.  
  
Fronçant les sourcils, il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne répondit pas, se contentant d'abaisser le bas de pyjama de Sehun comme il put – il ne voyait rien puisqu'il était de dos. Sehun gémit lorsqu'il fut libéré de sa prison de coton et mordilla sa nuque, son érection se frottant conte le bas de ses reins.  
  
\- On n'a pas toute la journée. Ronchonna son amant, agacé de n'avoir aucun contrôle.  
  
En guise de réponse, Sehun lui frappa la fesse, lui arrachant un cri d'indignation, puis lui sourit à travers le miroir. Zitao grinça des dents et lui lança un regard noir avant de relever sa jambe contre l'évier, se penchant en avant vers le miroir. Les yeux de Sehun se noircirent de désir et il grogna légèrement, prenant quelques secondes pour admirer la vue de son amant présenté ainsi devant lui. Zitao était essoufflé, ses joues étaient légèrement rougies tout comme ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient plissés. Une de ses mains était plaquée contre le miroir pour le tenir en équilibre et l'autre était agrippée à sa cuisse pour garder sa jambe en l'air afin qu'elle ne glisse pas.  
  
\- Si tu te voyais comme je te vois maintenant, tu ne penserais plus à faire de la chirurgie esthétique ou toutes ces conneries. Chuchota-t-il contre son oreille.  
  
Il se pencha sur lui, collant son torse contre le dos du plus âgé et attrapa son visage, le forçant à se regarder dans le miroir.  
  
\- Regarde-toi attentivement. Ne détourne pas les yeux de ton visage et de ton corps. Ordonna-t-il chaudement.  
  
La respiration haletante, Zitao couina et observa la buée se former sur la glace à chacune de ses expirations. La position était loin d'être confortable et il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Sehun se dépêche.  
  
Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'exprimer sa pensée car Sehun s'enfonçait déjà en lui sans l'avoir prévenu. Il gémit bruyamment, le plus jeune mordant son épaule pour contenir son propre gémissement. Zitao colla son visage contre le miroir et mordit sa main apposée contre celui-ci, étouffant une injure. Sehun, lui, semblait plutôt amusé, déposant quelques baisers sur son dos, ses épaules et sa joue, ses mains caressant ses hanches et cuisses pour se faire pardonner.  
  
Il ne resta pas longtemps immobile cependant et ondula son bassin lascivement, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses hanches pour trouver le point sensible de Zitao. Il le trouva rapidement et sourit, triomphant, lorsque le plus âgé trembla sous lui, ses yeux se fermant sous le plaisir. Sehun regrettait de ne pas pouvoir entendre les gémissements et les cris de son homme mais il savait que Zitao serait mortifié si les autres les entendaient et ne voudrait pas sortir de la salle de bain – ce qui serait un gros problème pour tout le monde.  
  
Quelques coups furent frappés contre la porte et Sehun se figea. Zitao se contracta inconsciemment autour lui et le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.  
  
\- Je ne sais pas qui est là-dedans mais je dois me doucher ! S'exclama Baekhyun. Vous avez 5 minutes.  
  
Zitao écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard paniqué à Sehun. Celui-ci se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et reprit son activité, accélérant le rythme. Baekhyun pouvait ouvrir n'importe quelle porte, qu'elle soit verrouillée ou non, il n'y avait aucun doute que d'ici 5 minutes il reviendrait et ne se gênerait pas pour entrer. Et...aucun des deux amants ne souhaitait se retrouver en face à face avec Baekhyun dans cette position.  
  
Les coups de bassins de Sehun s'intensifièrent tandis qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en Zitao et il enroula sa main autour du membre de son amant pour l'aider à atteindre son orgasme. Le plus jeune sentit son propre orgasme approcher tandis que Zitao gémissait et tremblait de plaisir sous lui, au bord de la jouissance.  
  
Lorsqu'il jouit, Zitao mordit sa main plus fort encore, sa prise sur sa cuisse se relâchant et sa jambe retombant mollement. Sehun le serra contre lui et continua ses va-et-vient erratiques jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse en lui, à bout de souffle. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, Sehun aida son homme à se relever malgré ses jambes tremblantes et l'entraîna sous la douche pour qu'ils se rincent. Zitao laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, épuisé mais satisfait, soupirant de contentement.  
  
Sehun lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa son front, le serrant contre lui. Ce fut dans cette position que Baekhyun les trouva lorsqu'il fit sauter le verrou et entra sans se gêner. Il se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements en boule par terre et se joint à eux, ne leur jetant même pas un regard. Sehun soupira discrètement, surveillant Baekhyun du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour se retourner et lui lança un regard interrogatif en direction de Zitao. Sehun sourit pour le rassurer, sa main se baladant lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour Tao.  
  
Zitao se redressa lorsqu'il eut récupéré ses forces et se saisit de la main de Sehun pour le faire sortir de la douche. Ils se séchèrent en silence, Zitao récupéra sa serviette qui était toujours par terre et Sehun en attrapa une propre, ramassant son pyjama au passage. Baekhyun ne fit aucune remarque, ni sur le fait que Zitao ait pris une deuxième douche ou bien le temps qu'ils avaient mis tous les deux pour se « doucher », ni même sur les traces de mains contre le miroir – et Sehun lui en fut reconnaissant.  
  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent cependant, Junmyeon les attendait, calé contre le mur avec les bras croisés. Les deux amants se figèrent, pris en faute et résignés. Ils allaient sans aucun doute se faire passer un savon par le leader sur le respect des autres. Pourtant, à la plus grande surprise de Sehun, ce ne fut pas du tout le cas, au contraire.  
  
\- Ta nouvelle coiffure te va très bien Tao, tu as l'air cool avec. Tu as toujours l'air cool ! Sourit-il, levant ses pouces.  
\- Euh...Merci. Répondit timidement le plus jeune, perplexe.  
  
Le leader lui tapota l'épaule, fit un clin d'œil à Sehun et disparut dans le couloir.  
  
\- Je dois vraiment avoir l'air misérable. Marmonna Zitao, faisant la moue.  
  
Sehun sourit et l'embrassa chastement.  
  
\- Non, mais tout le monde est inquiet pour toi. Si tu veux qu'ils arrêtent de s'inquiéter et qu'ils arrêtent de te traiter comme une poupée en porcelaine tu devrais t'habituer à ta nouvelle coupe et surtout arrêter de pleurnicher comme un bébé. Lança son amant, mi sérieux mi amusé.  
  
Zitao lui frappa le bras et tourna les talons en grommelant. Sehun le regarda partir en riant. Zitao était redevenu lui-même, il était rassuré désormais.


End file.
